Confession 1and 2
by Mysterious
Summary: It is not the same as the first time I posted it, so read to find out. Chapter 6 new
1. Default Chapter

"Confession 1and 2"  
Editor: Noseless Wonder  
A T/P & G/B, A/U Story  
Written by: Mysterious  
  
Trunks-25  
Goten-24  
Pan-19  
Bra-18  
Dragonball/Z/GT and all characters contained therein are property of  
Akira Toriyama and Toei, so please don't sue me.  
  
(Prologue)  
  
*Pan's POV*  
  
I'm sitting on my bed thinking about the angel who has stolen my heart. I'm in love with my best friend's brother, a man who is fourteen years older than me. That 'small' difference, however, doesn't stop me from thinking about him every second of the day. Sometimes, I think I'm going to go crazy when he plagues my every thought. I love this man with all my heart, but could he possibly love me the way I love him? I'm sitting here on my bed like every other night, wondering about the past three years and how things have changed so much... ever since Grandpa left us. How can one life change so many people?  
  
Nobody really talks about him anymore. When they do, they change the subject as soon as it starts. I miss him very much and can't stop thinking about him. I wonder if he's thinking of us, wherever he might be. I hope one day he'll come back to us.  
  
When Grandpa left, Vegeta was very depressed. Even though he would not say he missed him, you could see it in his eyes. Mom and Dad didn't take it that hard. They kept saying that he would return, but I knew he wouldn't. To me, it seemed that they were in denial.  
  
Grandma cried her heart out for three straight days. It nearly killed me to see her hurt so much. We did all we could to make her feel better, but we knew nothing could take away the pain in her heart. Uncle Goten took it real bad, not because his father left him, but because of what it was doing to his mother. He's become distant with everyone including, Trunks, his best friend since birth. I'm the only one he talks to other than Grandma. He built a wall around himself, afraid of anyone getting close and seeing that he was in pain. I love my family, and would do anything for them, even at the cost of my life, if need be. I wish I could take away the pain, but I can't.  
  
Bulma took it hard too. She went back to working at Capsule Corporation, in order to make herself too busy to think about her best friend, the alien Saiyan boy. Bra cried. You might not believe me when I say this, but after her mourning ended, she wanted to learn to fight. You should have seen Vegeta's face when she said those words to him.  
  
It shocked everyone in the room. At once, everyone asked her why. With tears filling her eyes, she said that she wouldn't allow anymore friends or family to be taken away from her. She wanted to become stronger. Vegeta wrapped his arms around his daughter, a smile of pride and sadness lacing his features because he knew his little girl was no longer so little. She was becoming a woman by putting herself in danger to protect those she held dear. Even though he would never let her fight, he would train her, if that was what she truly wanted.  
  
Trunks just kept staring out the window like he was waiting for something to happen. I remember that like it was yesterday because that is the day I discovered I truly loved him. I walked up to him and asked him if he was alright. He turned and looked at me with sad eyes as he grabbed my hands and walked outside. I never expected he would pull me into his arms and cry. I don't know how long we were outside, but it didn't matter. Here was a man that I loved with all my heart, crying and in my arms, of all people. We stayed like that for a long while, that's all I knew. At that moment, time had no meaning.   
  
Soon, I felt him move away. From the sudden loss of his embrace I reflexively looked up to the most beautiful blue eyes in the whole wide world. Those eyes can show so much and yet, they can hide everything. He just stared at me for a while, blue eyes staring into brown eyes. There was this look in his face that I just couldn't place. I smiled at him.  
  
He actually smiled back at me and said, "Thanks Pan. I just needed a shoulder to cry on."   
  
"I know how you feel Trunks. I'll miss him just as much as you will." I said.   
  
"I know Panny." he said, still looking at me with that look I just couldn't place.  
  
"I'm glad you know that, but don't ever call me Panny again. I'm not a kid."   
  
"Yeah, I know that." He chuckled, as he walked to the door. Before he went in, he turned and said, "Thanks Pan."   
  
"You don't have to thank me. I did nothing."  
  
"You did plenty. I will never forget this." he said, opening the door and walking in.  
  
I stayed outside, looking up at the stars with a smile on my face at what had just  
happened between me and Trunks. I wondered if I will ever have the courage  
to tell the lavender haired man my true feelings for him.   
  
"One day " I said as I walked in the house with my family and friends.  
  
* End of Flash Back*  
  
That was three years ago and now look at me, I'm seventeen and a coward. Will you ever be mine? Can Trunks and I be more than just friends? Maybe one day, but for now I'll have to keep you in my dreams... and my heart. "Sweet dreams my Prince."  
  
"As the night, comes.  
And the day passes by.  
I see your vision in the sweetest light.   
I'll hold you, threw the darkest of nights.  
Until dawn, and we open are eyes."  
  
*Trunks' POV*  
  
It's late and I can't get her out of my mind. She means so much to me and it's killing me to keep it from her. Every day, seeing her is heaven, but not being able to hold her is hell. She looks more beautiful with each passing year. I can't remember when I truly fell in love with her, but I know it was sometime in space. Every time she was in danger, I felt some kind of... sensation, that I couldn't understand. All I knew was that I had to protect her, no matter what the cost.   
  
The little things she did for me were the most precious. I can recall the moment I had to dress up as a girl to retrieve a Dragon Ball. That was a very embarrassing day, and she never let me forget it. We all had a good laugh, but her and Goku promised never to tell anyone. As far as I know, they never did. They kept their promise. I'm sure if they had told someone, I would have heard about it by now.  
  
I love her so much. I feel alone without her. I just hope I have the chance to tell her just how much she means to me.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
Chapter 2  
  
* The Son's Home *  
  
*Pan's POV*  
  
When I woke up this morning, something told me it was going to be a long day. First, I woke up from a very erotic dream. Then, my mother walks in my room and tells me that dad and her are leaving for two weeks. Boy was I shocked. They were leaving me all alone. Well, that was soon thrown out the window. My thought of fun was dumped into the trash the moment I heard my mother say something about me staying at the Briefs for those two weeks.   
  
"Damn." What am I going to do now? I'll be staying in the same house where Trunks sleeps! What am I going to do?  
  
For these past three years, all I've wanted to do was kiss him like there was no tomorrow... among other things. It's really not that bad, if you think about it.  
  
Maybe staying at the Briefs could have its advantages. I mean, maybe this is the moment I need to spill my feelings to the Capsule Corp. President. That's right girl, you'll just go over there and have fun for two weeks. Nothing to it... At least, I hope so.  
  
  
* Capsule Corp. *  
  
*Trunks' POV*  
  
I woke up today after the best dream a man could have only to be harassed by my mother. Boy, does she know when to interrupted someone at the wrong time. Then, she started talking about being on time for work and that Gohan and Videl were going to be away for two weeks. Then, she told me that Pan would be staying with us.   
  
As soon as she said that angel's name, I felt like my heart would explode. Pan... that name that has been on my mind for the past three years.  
  
What am I going to say to her when she gets here? It's been a long time since we talked. I can remember that day. It was when Goku left. Everyone was very upset and asking questions that they knew would never be answered.   
  
All I could think about was how Pan was hiding her feelings by helping every one else with their pain, never tending or succumbing to her own. I was pissed because he left his wife without saying goodbye. Not to mention, Goten and Gohan. Did he even think of how they would feel not having him around? And what about Pan? she loved him and they became really close when we were in space  
looking for the black star Dragon Balls. What was he thinking?   
  
From what I can recall, I was looking outside the window when Pan came up to me. All I could think about was the anger I had for Goku and what he was doing to everyone. The next thing I knew, I was taking her outside with me. Then, I pulled her close and cried. When I finally let her go, I looked into her big brown eyes and everything was suddenly alright. She just smiled. I told her thanks, and that I just needed someone to cry with. She made me feel complete simply by letting me hold her. Yes, she was only fourteen, but I couldn't help the way I was feeling. I loved this girl, but I couldn't show her how much she meant to me. I wanted to take her away from all this, but Gohan would kill me if I touched her in any way. So, I started to walk to the door after saying a few words to each other. Before I went inside, I looked back and told her thanks for being that someone I needed.  
  
She stayed out there for awhile. I knew I shouldn't have, but I watched her from the window. She looked so cute and that smile could melt any man's heart. I knew that I would wait for her until the end of time. When she's old enough, I'll tell her my feelings.  
  
  
****************  
  
Okay, I did a whole makeover on this story. I took off and added some new things. I hope I did a lot better than the first time I posted this story.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Confession 3

"Confession 3"  
Editor: Noseless Wonder  
  
*Capsule Corp. (First week)*  
  
*Trunks' POV*  
  
As soon as my goddess entered the house, I wanted to sweep her up in my arms and lock her in my room. Wow! I look at her once, and I'm already day dreaming. She is the heat of the sun that can warm any man's heart. As I casually walk by on my way to work, she asks me something. I can only struggle to regain my composer and answer her question.  
  
"Hey Trunks, is Bra upstairs?" asked Pan, looking straight into Trunks' blue eyes.  
  
"Yeah, she's waiting for you." he replied, not taking his eyes off her.  
  
"Thanks!" she said, just leaving him standing there.  
  
I can't believe how beautiful she's become. All I could think about at that moment was how these two weeks of her being here were going to be the best two weeks of my life. This is just the opportunity I was waiting for in order tell her how I truly feel about her. "Yes, as soon as I have the chance, I will make her mine." I whispered to no one.  
  
*Pan's POV*  
  
When I arrived at Capsule Corp., Trunks walked by to leave for work. I said my hello and asked him if Bra was up stairs. I couldn't help but stare at those blue eyes, eyes that could make any woman easily melt.   
  
"Hey, calm down. Don't make a fool of yourself. Where's Bra when you need her?" I screamed in my mind.  
  
He told me she was waiting upstairs for me, so I started to walk away. As I started walking up the stairs, something told me to look back. Being a Saiyan, I've learned never to argue with my instincts. When I turned my head, I was shocked to see Trunks was still standing there, and he had a huge smile on his face. What the hell was he looking at? That's when I noticed he was staring at my butt. Can you believe the nerve of him just looking at me like that? Well, it really wasn't that bad. Hehehe, what am I saying? Bad? It was great! Trunks Brief was checking me out. Maybe these two weeks wouldn't be so bad after all. I mean, if he's enjoying his view, maybe there's hope.  
  
"So, do you like what you see?" I asked, looking at Trunks. I was surely wearing a satisfied expression on my face. How could I not?  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Is that all you have to say?" I asked.  
  
When I looked him in the eye, he finally realized he had been staring too long. His face actually turned a shade of red that I've never seen! What happened next almost killed me. I can't believe he said that!  
  
(At the same moment Pan walked away)  
  
*Trunks POV*   
  
When she walked by, I couldn't help myself. I never thought I would find myself staring at her butt. It wasn't too small and not too big, just perfect. My face felt like it was burning with desire for this seventeen year-old goddess. As much as I loved my view, it wasn't long before something told me I was caught. I looked up and met the most stunning brown eyes with a hint of amusement in them. Then it hit me, she was looking at me looking at her.   
  
"Damn! She saw me!" I screamed at myself.  
  
"So do you like what you see?" she asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Is that all you have to say?"  
  
"Hell no! I like what I see very much! What man wouldn't?" I said, still looking into her eyes.  
  
"Oh, crap! Did I say that out loud?"  
  
Her face confirmed that I did, but before I could apologize, she shocked the hell out of me.   
  
  
*Pan's POV*  
  
I could not believe what Trunks just said. Does he like me? Oh my gosh, he does! What do I do know? So, the President of Capsule Corp. is drooling over me.  
  
"It's okay Trunks. I really don't mind at all. In fact, later I might show you a little more if you'd like."  
  
"I..." he started.  
  
"If there isn't anything else, I'll see you later."  
  
"I..."  
  
"Well then, I see I've made you speechless. In that case, you'd better go to work now, while you still have a spine." I yelled as I ran up the stairs to go put my things away in Bra's room.  
  
"You're so stupid! A complete moron!" he yelled, hitting himself on the head.  
  
*Trunks' POV*  
  
This is just great. I made a total fool out of myself... but did I just hear her say what I think she said? She didn't mind, and later, she told me she would show me more. Was I dreaming? Could Pan like me as well? I mean, she said she didn't mind that I was gawking at her. I have a feeling things are just getting started.   
  
"I don't know what you are up to Ms. Son Pan, but you will regret tempting a man who has had all but good intentions until now. Just you wait Pan, you'll eat your words when I get done with you. Dang, if only I didn't have to go to work. Crap, I need a cold shower." he said to no one while walking out of the house.  
  
  
*Pan's POV*  
  
I ran upstairs as fast as I could before Trunks came after me. I mean, with that face he was making, I thought he would jump me right then and there. Well, I see boxer boy seems to be very interested after all. Wow! He likes me! Not as a friend, but as something more. Hell yeah! No man is going to check you out and not want you. So Trunks, let the games begin.  
  
This is going to be the best two weeks of my life. "Mom, Dad, thank you..." I said to myself as I entered Bra's room.  
  
When I walked into Bra's room, she was on the phone talking to someone. Knowing her, it was some guy.   
  
"Hey, Bra. Who are you talking to?" asked Pan, putting her bags on the bed.  
  
"Umm, no one." she said to Pan.  
  
"Look, I have to go. Talk to you later. Okay, bye." she said, then hung up.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"No one."  
  
"But I thought we were best friends."  
  
"We are, but he's not important."  
  
"If he's not important, then why won't you tell me who he is?"  
  
"Well, you wouldn't believe me anyway."  
  
"Bra! I would believe anything you have to say. Now tell me, please?"  
  
"Well, I was shocked myself when I heard his voice, but I knew it was him."  
  
"Bra, get to the point."  
  
"Goten."  
  
"He called you? For what?"  
  
"Goten! What the hell is he calling Bra for? Why would he call her and not me? He must have said something wonderful if she smiling like a baby who just got her hand on a cookie." Pan said to herself.  
  
"Should I tell her? He is her uncle, and she's my best friend, but what if she doesn't like the idea of Goten and me going out? No, she'll probably think it's great." Bra said to herself.  
  
"He asked me out."  
  
"He did what?"   
  
"Yeah! Well, it was a shock to me too."  
  
"Oh my God! I'm so happy for the both of you."  
  
"Thanks, I'm happy myself. I couldn't believe he asked me. I mean, it's been so long since he's talked to me or Trunks."  
  
"You and my uncle. Wow! You won't believe how happy I am."  
  
"I'm not sure why he asked out of the blue like that, but I really don't care."  
  
"He really needs someone and you're perfect for him. Every since Grandpa left, he hasn't really talked to anyone."  
  
"I know, but I hope he's starting to let us in his life again."  
  
"Yeah. So when is the first date?"  
  
"Tonight. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Me, mind? Not at all! I want you and my uncle to have a great time."  
  
"So let's go."  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"To the mall, so I can get a dress for my date."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
*Pan's POV*  
  
Everything seems to be going great. Goten asked Bra to go out, which was a shocker. Then there's all this with Trunks. All I have to do is persuade Bulma and Vegeta to go on a vacation of their own. But how? I know Vegeta. To say the least, he won't know that he's helping. Bad Pan, trying to have Trunks to yourself!   
  
"Yes, extremely bad!" Pan sarcastically scolded herself, a little too loudly.  
  
"What was that Pan?" asked Bra looking confused.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Let's go."  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
*Trunks' POV*  
  
I just arrived at work and I can't get her out of my mind. Damn that girl. She has no idea what she's doing to me. Pan, I don't know what you thought you were doing, but I'm not going to back down after that little display this morning. You're going to meet your maker. When I'm through with you, you'll be madly in love.   
  
Oh Dende! I'm going to be killed by some angry fathers. If Gohan knew what I'm thinking, he would slice me in half, but only after certain other parts of my body are completely destroyed. It won't be that bad, compared to what my father would do to me.   
  
The things I'm willing to do for my goddess. Anything that I do will be worth it. To be in your arms would be the greatest gift for a soon to be dead man. Me and Pan... I Just can't wait until this day is over. Pan, I will have you even if it's the last thing I do. Hopefully it won't be...  
  
***********  
(A few hours later)  
  
*Pan's POV*  
  
It's three o'clock in the afternoon and we just got back from the mall. Can you believe this girl? She can sure shop. I have four hours to get every one out of Capsule Corp. Bra is leaving at five to meet up with Goten. Now all I have to do, is convince Bulma and Vegeta that they too should take a vacation, a two week vacation. Knowing Bulma, it might not be so hard as long as I can get Vegeta to say the wrong thing at the right time. Of course, the right time is for me not him. Well Pan, it's time to show Trunks how much of a woman you've become. Tonight Trunks, I'm going to make you all mine.  
  
Okay, time to get to work. While Bra is in the shower, let's go find our victim. As I walked down the stairs, I saw Bulma in the kitchen making dinner for Vegeta, and guess who just walked in.  
  
"Hello Bulma, Vegeta. Need any help Bulma? You look tired."  
  
"No thanks, I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure? I really don't mind. I mean, I'm staying here in your home, so I could at least help you cook dinner, right? I know how much we Saiyans are capable of eating."  
  
"Woman, let the brat help you! It's not like she could do any worse."  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"There's no way the brat could make the food any worse than you make it."   
  
"What?!"  
  
*Pan's POV*  
  
It always works. He can never resist saying something stupid like that. Bulma is going to give him a piece of her mind, but they always make up. Just look at Bra, she's living proof. It's amazing they don't have a small army of Saiyans around. Now, I just have to convince Vegeta to mention a vacation.  
  
"First of all, Mr. Almighty Prince of Saiyans, my cooking is good! If I ever hear you say that it isn't, you'll be cooking for yourself!" yelled Bulma.  
  
I was just watching Bulma yell, and wondering what Vegeta was going to say, when she threw herself at Vegeta and started hitting him on the head with the cutting board she had been using. Damn, she's fast. Not even Vegeta saw her coming. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. They always fight, but this time, Vegeta did nothing. He actually allowed her to hit him.   
  
What was I thinking? I don't want Bulma to kill him. I was about to say something, when I noticed Vegeta was staring at me with a look that could kill on his face. It was a look you wish you'd never see. I think I made things worse. I am going to be so dead. Now what do I do?   
  
"Bulma, please stop. We all know your cooking is great. I mean, cooking for three Saiyans is a lot of work and the food has to be delicious if they can eat so much of it."   
  
"You're damn straight."  
  
Thank God. I thought I would have to explain to Trunks the reason for his fathers death. That was too close. As soon as I saw her walk away, I thought it was a perfect time to begin my mission again.  
  
"So Vegeta does your head hurt?" (I know what your thinking. Stupid question.)  
  
"Brat when I..."  
  
"You would do nothing. If I hear that you laid one finger on her, your stupid gravity room will be destroyed."  
  
"Thanks Bulma... I think." said Pan looking horrified.  
  
"So Pan, where did your parents go?" asked Bulma.  
  
"They went to Florida. Dad wanted to go somewhere they could relax."  
  
"It's been too long since Vegeta and I went anywhere alone. If only this so called Prince would ever take me out once in a while..."  
  
"Woman, we went out for dinner last night."  
  
"I said out alone, where it's just the two of us, you big goof." she said, before starting to cry.  
  
"Oh no, she's crying! I'm going to kill Kakarott's son's brat. What am I going to do?" he said to himself.  
  
"Woman, stop crying. Forget about lunch. Just go upstairs and pack."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Didn't you want a vacation? Well, I'm going to give you a vacation. Go get packed."  
  
"But what about the kids?" she asked, now looking at her husband.  
  
"Those brats are old enough to take care of themselves."  
  
"Really? Do you mean it?"  
  
"Yes, so go upstairs and get packing!"  
  
"How long and where?" asked Bulma.  
  
"Brat, where did your parents go again?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"They went to Florida... for two weeks."  
  
"Well, we'll just go there for two weeks then. Is that good enough for you?" he spat.  
  
Before Vegeta even finished his sentence, Bulma was upstairs getting packed. Mission complete. Trunks will be mine tonight. That was harder than I thought it would be. I can't believe Vegeta offered to take Bulma out. I truly thought Bulma would make him go by force. That shocked the hell out of me. Well, maybe shocked isn't the word for what just happened here. This was a once-in-a-lifetime event. I was so far into my thoughts, I didn't see Vegeta walking up to me. Let's just say time froze at that very moment.  
  
"I know what the woman said, but don't forget, she didn't say anything about sparing with you. I'll let you know Pan, you'll wish you didn't screw with me. See you in two weeks, brat."  
  
What did I just get myself into? Vegeta is going to kill me. Oh boy, the way he said my name, and didn't call me 'brat' makes me wish I hadn't been born. Trunks, this might be the only two weeks I have to show you what my heart feels for you. Oh Dende, I'm a dead woman! Now it's time to just wait for everyone to leave and get things rolling. Bra is leaving in two hours and Bulma and Vegeta are going some time soon. Things are going well. All parents are gone, and all that's left is me, Trunks, Bra and Goten. Now that Goten and Bra are going out, we won't see much of them around. Just Perfect! Hopefully, Dad and Mom don't mind having Bulma and Vegeta around on their vacation. So, let the games begin. "Soon, I'll have you in the palm of my hand, boxer boy." She said walking up the stairs.  
  
*Upstairs- In Bulma's Room*  
  
"So, you and Dad are going on a vacation?" Bra asked her mother.  
  
"Yes, I want you to tell Trunks when he gets home."  
  
"Sure. So where are you going?"  
  
"We're going to Florida, to meet up with Gohan and Videl." said Bulma.   
  
"Cool! You kids have fun!" said Bra, leaving the room as Pan came upstairs.  
  
"Hey, did your mother tell you she was leaving?"  
  
"Yeah, isn't it cool? I mean, with them gone, we could have the best of time." said a smiling Bra.  
  
"Yeah, I'm planning on that."  
  
"With Trunks, I presume."  
  
"Umm, well, yeah."  
  
"It's about time. The both of you have been head over heals for each other."  
  
"What? You knew he liked me and you never told me?"  
  
"Panny, if I had told you, you wouldn't have believed me, anyway."  
  
"No, I wouldn't."  
  
"Anyway, I'm going to go see Trunks."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To tell him Mom and Dad are leaving for two weeks."  
  
"No, I'll do it."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Fine, I have to go get ready anyway. He should be in his office now."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you later, and..." said Pan, before having Bra's hand cover her mouth.  
  
"Don't say it." she said removing her hand from Pan's mouth.  
  
"Hehe, cool. I'll see you!" said Pan, walking away to go see Trunks.  
  
While these two were talking, someone was watching them.  
  
"So, all this was a plan to get us out of the house? Humph!" said Vegeta, walking back into his bedroom.  
  
* A few minutes later. *  
  
Trunks was working diligently in his office when Pan walked in.  
  
"Hey!" said Pan as she entered the room.  
  
"Pan, what are you doing here?" asked a shocked Trunks.  
  
"I came to see you, and to tell you that Bulma and Vegeta will be going away." she said, sitting down on the chair in front of her.  
  
"What? Going away?"  
  
"Yeah. Your dad decided it was time to take Bulma on a vacation."  
  
"What made him do that?"  
  
"Beats me. I'm just the messenger."  
  
"But what about you and Bra? I mean, the both of you can't stay at home all alone."  
  
"Well, that's when you come in Mr. President. You are the babysitter." said a smiling Pan.  
  
"Funny."  
  
"I thought it was."  
  
"Fine. So umm, did you eat?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"I was thinking maybe you would like to get dinner."  
  
"Are you asking me out?"  
  
"No, I mean maybe." he said looking away.  
  
"Well, if you are, then I would love to go, but if you aren't, then forget about it."  
  
"Well, then I guess it's a date." he said, getting up and walking towards her.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Well, there's no time like the present. Unless you have other plans, that is." he said taking out his hand.  
  
"No, but look at me, I need to change."  
  
"No, you don't. You look beautiful, as always." with that said they both blushed.  
  
"Shall we?" he asked, grabbing hold of her hand.  
  
"Let's go." Pan said, as they walked out the door.  
  
  
**************  
  
A Little Poem About Trunks in Pan's View  
  
  
_ Destiny  
  
Nothing they say, could take you away.  
Nothing I do, can prove my love for you.  
But destiny says it best, of what my heart goes through.  
  
Through all these years, we were one.  
Even though we had no clue.  
Destiny had its own plan for me and you.  
  
As we grow old, our souls long to be one.  
As life lives on, it forgets about you and me.  
As our bodies desire only each other.  
As are hearts ache to be free, our words of love sets them free.  
  
Nothing they say, could take you away.  
Nothing I do, can prove my love for you.  
But destiny says it best, of what my heart goes through.   
  
Through all these years, we were one.  
Even though we had no clue.  
Destiny had its own plan for me and you.  
  
As we grow old, our souls are united as one.  
As life lives on, there is only you and me.  
As our bodies feel the warmth, it no longer needs.  
As our hearts ache to be free, are words of love sets them free.  
  
Forever will we be one,   
because destiny has its own plan for  
me and you.   
_  
By: Mysterious  
  
  
****************  
  
A Poem for Pan in Trunks' View.  
  
_  
Tempted  
  
I see you day and night.  
Tempted to hold you tight.  
  
I hear you speak to me, but all I see,   
Is the beauty of the smile you give me.   
  
My eyes are shut, yet open only for you.  
My heart knows our love,   
But how could I take advantage of you?  
  
I see you day and night.  
Tempted to hold you tight.  
  
I hear you speak to me, but all I see,  
Is the beauty of the smile you give me.  
  
My eyes are shut, yet open only for you.  
My heart knows our love,  
But how could I take advantage of you?  
  
So I wait until the time comes.  
When being Tempted is just a memory.  
Where holding you was meant to be.  
  
Till death do us part.  
I hear the preacher say, but even in death,   
I'm tempted to be by your side, holding you through all time.  
  
_  
By: Mysterious  
  
****************  
  
Okay, as you have seen by now, I have made some major changes in this story. It will be nothing like the first time I posted it. I hope you like the changes, because I do! Review, if you'd like.  
  
  



	3. confession 4

"Confession Four"  
Editor: Noseless Wonder  
  
Authors note: I have changed this story, so if you read it before it is not the same. I hope you like this better!  
  
* The Restaurant *  
  
Trunks and Pan entered the restaurant and were seated.  
  
"Good evening. What can I get you Mr. Brief? The usual?" asked the waiter.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And what about you, ma'am?"  
  
"Umm, well… I-I'll have the same." she said, looking at the waiter with a smile.  
  
"Are you sure ma'am? I mean..." looking worried for the young woman.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure." she said, confused at why he was looking at her like that.  
  
"Okay, and what would you like to drink?"  
  
"Pepsi."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." said the waiter walking away.  
  
"I can't believe you brought me to this expensive restaurant!" exclaimed Pan to Trunks, feeling uncomfortable not being dressed for the occasion.  
  
"It has the best food in town and they can cook all the food a Saiyan can eat." said a smiling Trunks.  
  
"Yeah, well, at least tell me what I ordered."  
  
"A very large meal… fit for any Saiyan."  
  
"Well, why did he ask if I was sure?"  
  
"First, he isn't use to seeing anyone but me eat that much food. Secondly, when you ordered it, he was just wondering if you knew what you were getting yourself into."  
  
"Well, he'll be surprised." she said, feeling a whole lot better.  
  
"Yes, he will. I mean, you can eat more than I can." said a laughing Trunks  
  
"Funny."  
  
"Yeah, it is." said Trunks, enjoying his time with the young beauty in front of him. "So, how have you been?"   
  
"I've been all right… I guess." she said, looking away.  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"Well, how have you been?" asked Pan, now looking at him.  
  
"Me? I've been okay.  I'm mostly working all day and night. You know… that kind of thing."  
  
"Don't you hate working all of the time?"  
  
"Yeah, but I have no choice."  
  
"Trunks, you always have a choice."  
  
"Not when you have my mother." he laughed, Pan joining him.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Bulma can be very persuading."  
  
"More like demanding. If I had someone, I wouldn't work so much."  
  
"Oh? So why haven't you gotten married, or even just attached to a girlfriend?" asked Pan.  
  
"Well, most girls are not after me, but my money. Second, there is…" he started, looking into her brown eyes. "…a certain girl, but I… I'm too much of a coward to tell her how I feel."  
  
"Oh, maybe you should just tell her. I mean, if I was her, I would be happy to be your girlfriend." she said with a blush, looking down.  
  
"Really? What if I told you it is you?" he said, looking straight at her.  
  
"What?" she said surprised, looking up." Really?" she asked with a Blush.  
  
"Yes!" he said with a smile.  
  
"Do you like me?" asked Trunks, concerned.  
  
"Of…" she was caught off by the waiter, coming by their table with the food. After twenty minutes of the waiter staring at Pan for being able to eat all that food, and more, they paid and were heading out. Pan never finished her sentence, but the day is still young.  
  
****************  
  
(Meanwhile-Goten's Apartment 4:30)  
*Goten's POV- in his bedroom, looking at his reflection.*  
  
Wow, I'm finally going out with Bra! I never thought she would say yes, but she did. Life couldn't be any better. After Dad left, I haven't talked or seen much of anyone and I do miss all my family and friends. I shouldn't have acted the way I did to all of them, it wasn't their fault my father left. All they did was try to help, and I pushed them away. It was hard to forget a man who has really never played a part in my life in the first place. I couldn't explain the feelings I was having. I guess, after all those times he wasn't around, those feelings finally showed themselves. Mom was devastated that he could just leave and not tell her if he was ever coming back. This infuriated me even more. She has been a good wife and played her part, but he... he was never a real husband. Yeah, he always saved Earth, but he always came back. This was different. He didn't even say goodbye, he just got up and left, like we meant nothing. How could he just do that?  
  
I have come to except that he is gone, and that I need to get out of this miserable state and live life. I made a promise to myself that I will never do that to my family. I couldn't bare to leave them behind. I say this, and yet I walked away from everyone, but I won't do that again. Never again will my mother suffer. She has me back, and I will not run away from my problems, or those I care about.  
  
Things will be all right. Can this be the way life will always be for us? Save the world, and forget about the ones we are supposed to protect? It just can't be. No matter what we have to do, we can't forget the reason we do it all for. That is one thing my father forgot, and I would not. I thought… no, dreamed of being just like my father, but now I am just me. Not a look a like, or the son of the strongest Saiyan. I am my own person and I will make my own destiny. I will not let the world rule what happens to me, or the evil that comes to claim it. I will never stop protecting this planet, but I won't let that be my life. I have ones I love and ones I will die to for, and if this means placing their safety first, then I will do so.  
  
Each life is precious? How can we sacrifice one life to protect another? How can you call that right?   
  
It's over. The world is safe and we are free from its fate. We can live as normal humans, not as warriors. Even though I do love a fight, but not at the cost it brings. Life is more important. I will make up for my mistakes and I'll do it here, with those I love. I just hope that it's not too late.  
  
As he looked in hiss mirror, he thought of all that has happened. Goten was free from is suffering. He just wanted to live a normal life. He brushed his hair back, looked one more time at himself and then was ready to pick up his date. He was glad that Vegeta and Bulma wouldn't be there. He doesn't want to be fish food. A few minutes later, Goten was in his car, destination Capsule home.  
  
********  
  
  
(Capsule Corp.)  
  
Goten arrived ten minutes early.   
  
"Okay, relax. Breathe in, and breathe out. Damn! That doesn't help. Why am I so nervous? Well, one, it's Bra. She's beautiful, smart, sexy and friendly. But the fact that she is Vegeta's only daughter, means that if I make the wrong move on her, I will won't make it to my twenty-fifth birthday. To be with her is well worth it, though." He said to himself before knocking on the front door.  
   
  
*_Inside*_  
  
  
Bra ran to the front door, where she stopped and started talking to herself. "Okay girl. He's here, just act normal. This is Goten, the guy you've had a crush on since you were thirteen. He finally sees you as an adult, don't screw it up." she said to herself as she opened the door.  
  
"Hello Goten!" she said, standing in the door way.  
  
"Wow…" he said nearly drooling as he admired the angel in front of him.  
  
"Hehe, thanks. You look good yourself."  
  
"But not as beautiful as you." he said handing her the rose he bought for her earlier.  
  
"It's beautiful. Thank you." she said, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Shall we?" he asked, taking her hand into his.  
  
"Yes!" she chirped as he escorted her to the car, and opened the door for her to enter. When she was in, Goten got into the car and they were off to start their date. First stop, dinner for two at the beach.  
  
*******  
  
  
For our four couples, it is just the beginning.  
  
(slow beat)  
_  
love......  
Wonder inside....   
Stronger then you....  
Stronger then I......  
  
And now.....  
That it has begun....  
We cannot, turn back....  
We can only turn...  
In...too one......  
_  
(louder beat)_  
  
I will never be to.....   
Far away, to feel you..  
And I won't hesitate,   
At all ....  
  
Whenever you come,   
and I will always remember...  
A part of you so..   
Tender..  
I'll be the one to catch, your fall..   
Whenever you come.......  
  
(Louder voice, and beat.)  
  
And I...  
Truly in inspire...  
Finding my self,  
there in your eyes.....  
  
And you.....  
Have opened my heart.....  
And lifted me..  
Inside...   
By showing me, your self...  
Un.. despised.  
  
And I won't be too,   
far away to feel you....   
And I won't hesitate at all....  
Whenever you come..  
  
And I will always remember,  
a part of you so tender...  
I'll be the one to catch, your fall...  
Whenever you come......  
  
And I'll breathe to you each time,   
comfort you threw all the pain...  
Gently kiss you fears away....  
  
You can turn to me and cry....   
Always understand that I....  
Give you all I have inside..........  
  
I want all of me to, far away....feel you  
and I won't hesitate at all......  
Whenever you come.......  
  
BY: Mariah Cary  
**********  
  
_(Back to Trunks and Pan as they walk back to Capsule Corp.)  
_  
  
_"So, you never answered my question."said Trunks.  
  
"Do I really have to answer? Isn't it obvious?" she said, giving him a wink.  
  
"Yeah, but I would still like for you to say it." he said as he placed his arms around her waist. This took Pan by surprised, but it was a good feeling.   
"Yes, since I was fourteen." she said closing her eyes, loving the feeling of him holding her. He saw this and couldn't help but smile at her innocence. The feeling of having her in his arms could be said in one word… complete. He had is angel in his arms, and nothing else in the world mattered. They stayed like that until they reached Capsule, but as they arrived, Trunks realized that Pan fell asleep in his arms. He loved the way she looked so peaceful, and happy. He didn't want to wake her so he took out his cell phone and dialed his office number.  
  
"Hello, how can I help you?" asked his secretary.  
  
"Mrs. Wilson, this is Mr. Brief."  
  
"Oh, hello sir. Is something wrong?"_  
  
_"No, I will not be coming back in today, so cancel all meetings." said Trunks, holding Pan in one hand and the phone in the other.  
  
"Yes, sir. Is there anything else?" she asked. As she said that, Trunks looked at the angel in his arms and thought about how he would like to spend the two weeks they have with her. "Yes, I will be out for two weeks. So, reschedule all meetings." he said with a huge smile.   
"But…" she started.  
However, it was too late. Trunks all ready hung up. He picked up Pan and held her close to his chest. He lifted off the floor and flew to his home.  
  
A few minutes later, Trunks arrived. He entered the house, and went upstairs, still with a sleeping Pan in his arms. As he reached the rooms, he stopped.  
  
"Where do I put her? In Bra's room or…" he said, looking at his room door. Then he looked down at his angle, and all was clear. As he entered the room, he placed her softly onto the bed, and covered her with a blanket.  
  
"As Trunks stood, watching this lovely beauty sleep, a wonderful feeling spread through him. He was so relieved to hear her say yes, it warmed his very heart. He could only hope that she felt as strongly about him as he felt about her.   
  
Quietly, he leaned down and brushed a lock of her hair away from her face. He couldn't help but admire the way she appeared while laying in his bed. She looked so happy, and content. Her sweet, and pure face only supported his belief that she was truly an angel. She was _his_ angel.   
  
Suddenly, he felt a want, a need to hold her, to keep her in his arms forever. He felt so complete when he was with her, and yet so empty when he wasn't. He would never let anything happen to her. If she were to die or parish from this earth, he would surely go with her, unable to live with the cold loneliness that would come from not having her in his embrace."    
  
Can, this ever be more romantic? They lay in a sleep of love, in the arms of their love. He dreamt of the future, and she dreamt of the moment. As Trunks placed his arm around Pan, she slowly opened her eyes. She wanted to relish the moment.  She loved the feeling of his body next to hers, and decided to just sleep.  
  
I just want to say Noseless did alot of improvement on this, I have a thing to repeating my self.. Well let me know what you think?  



	4. Confession 5

"Confession five"  
Editor: Noseless Wonder  
                          
*Goten and Bra*    
(5:30 PM)  
  
As they arrived to the beach side.  
  
"What are we doing at the beach?" she asked, looking at Goten confused.    
  
"My lady, if I told you anything, it wouldn't be a surprise." he said, giving her a smile and stepping out the car as he walked to her side. He opened the door for Bra to walk out too.  
  
"Goten, what are you up to?" she asked, grabbing a hold of his hand and looking amused at all the pampering.  
  
"Nothing, we're just going to have a nice dinner for two." he said taking out a cloth.  
  
"What's that for?"  
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
"Yes, but..."  
  
"I would never hurt you. Do you know that?" he asked, looking straight into her eyes.  
  
"Uh huh." she said, amazed at the look of love in his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry. You're in good hands." he said as he placed the cloth around her face so she couldn't see.  
  
"I know that." she said giving him a smile.  
  
"Good, now we're off." he said, as he placed his arms around her and lifted them both up into the air.  
  
"Goten, what are you doing?"  
  
"Didn't you say you trusted me?" he asked, continuing to fly.  
  
"Yes, but you know… I can fly."  
  
"So, you did train after all?"  
  
"Yeah, after a few bumps and bruises" she said with a smile.  
  
"Hehe, well… it's like that at first."  
  
"Really? You would think having my father train me would be easy, but that was far from my torture. The thing is… he enjoyed it."  
  
"Your dad was just making sure it was really what you wanted, and if you had what it took. I bet you showed him."  
  
"You got that right." she said with an evil grin.  
  
"Bra?"  
  
"Yes?" she asked now concerned at the change in his tone.  
  
"I'm sorry." he said looking at her, knowing she couldn't see his face.  
  
"Goten, why do you need to be sorry?"  
  
"For, walking away from every one, and you." he said with sadness. "I know how much it hurt you to see me like that. I'm also sorry for putting you through all that." he said looking forward.  
  
"You know what? You don't have to be sorry because you're here now and that is all that matters." she said placing a hand on his cheek. This took him by surprise. He looked at her, and new he loved her, but it still didn't ease his hurt.  
  
"But…" he started, placing his hand over hers.  
  
"Goten?"  
  
"Bra…"   
  
"There was a time I hated you for not talking to us. I mean, you were important to me, and you shut me, no… all of us out. It took me some time before I could understand why you could just forget that you still had people who cared about you. After Goku left it hasn't been the same. First, we all stop seeing or even talking to each other, like we never met. This scared me. Pan was my best friend, as you and Trunks were, but not even that could keep all of us together. We all fell apart. It should have never been like that. We are all linked together, and if we just keep on going our separate ways, there will be nothing left for us to hold on to. You don't have to be sorry for anything. You did nothing but grieve the loss of a father. You had the right to be alone. I knew one day you would come back."  
  
"You give me too much credit."  
  
"No, I just open my heart. It has nothing to do with you, but how I feel inside. You mean so much to me. Your pain was mine. As you say, mine was yours. Even though we haven't talked much or seen each other that much, we were together, in here." she said as she pointed to her heart.  
  
_WHEN YOU LOVE SOMEONE SO DEEPLY, THEY BECOME YOUR LIFE.  
IT'S EASY TO SUCCUM TO OVERWHELM, WHAT IT FEELS INSIDE.  
LATELY, I IMAGINE I COULD KEEP YOU UNDER GLASS.  
NOW I UNDERSTAND TO HOLD YOU I MUST OPEN UP MY HANDS,  
AND WATCH YOU.......  
_  
_  
_  
"Bra, you mean so much to me too, and I promise to never hurt you again." he said as he stopped in mid air. He removed the cloth that was covering her eyes. They just stood there looking in to the eyes of each other, until Goten slowly tilted his face down to capture her lips. Seeing this, Bra closed her eyes and waited for the tender kiss. Goten reached his purpose. They stayed like that in the tender embrace of one another, as their kiss became more passionate. The kiss only ended because of the lack of air. Bra looked around at her surroundings and saw where Goten had taken her.  
  
_SPREAD YOUR WINGS AND PREPARE TO FLY.   
FOR YOU WILL BE....COME A BUTTERFLY.  
OOH FLY UP AND LEAD INTO THE SUN,   
IF YOU SHOULD RETURN TO ME, WE TRULY WERE MEANT TO BE.  
SO SPREAD YOUR WINGS AND FLY... BUTTERFLY  
_  
"Oh my gosh." she said. What she saw was a small island, but what caught her eye was the waterfall. There, a few feet from it, was a table full of food, perfect for two Saiyan appetites. There was also a blanket, and Pillows a few feet from that. Hmm... I wonder what that's for.    
  
"Goten, you didn't have to..." she said now looking into his eyes.  
  
"For you, I would do anything." he said giving her a short kiss.   
She smiled. "Come on." she said as they started flying down.   
  
_I HAVE LEARNED THAT BEAUTY HAS TO FLOURISH IN THE LIGHT.  
WHY DO HORSES RUN OR RIDE TO HOLD THE SPIRIT HIGH?  
YOU HAVE GIVEN ME THE COURAGE TO BE ALL THAT I CAN,   
AND I TRULY FEEL THAT YOUR HEART WOULD LEAD YOU BACK TO ME WHEN YOUR AT EASE._  
  
As they landed onto the grass.  
  
"May I escort you to your table, my lady?" asked Goten, bowing down in front of her.  
  
"Yes, dear sir." she said giving him her hand. With this, Goten took hold, and walked her to her table. He took out the chair for her to sit. Now that she was seated, Goten went to the other side and sat down. They ate and laughed. Goten told Bra about what he had been up to, as well as Bra to him, just to find out that they spent most of their time wondering what the other was doing. They were enjoying themselves.   
  
*A few hours later*  
7:00 PM  
  
Goten and Bra were sitting down on the blanket after spending a long time talking and eating.  
  
"I had a great time. I can't believe you did all this." she asked, cuddling into the arms of her love, who was laying down, looking at the sky.  
  
"I will do anything for you, and I too had a great time." he said, looking at her in his arms.  
  
"It's so beautiful out here."   
  
"Yes, but not as beautiful as the angel next to me." as he looked into her eyes, and she looked into his. "I love you, Son Goten." she said, coming closer to his lips.   
"I love you too, Bra."   
Their lips met. It was a passionate, and loving kiss. Our young couple stayed there, just enjoying the company of the other.  
  
_WHEN YOU LOVE SOMEONE SO DEEPLY, THEY BECOME YOUR LIFE.  
IT'S EASY TO SUCCUM TO OVERWHELM, WHAT FEELS INSIDE.  
LATELY, I IMAGINE I COULD KEEP YOU UNDER GLASS.  
NOW I UNDERSTAND TO HOLD YOU I MUST OPEN UP MY HANDS,  
AND WATCH YOU.....  
  
  
SPREAD YOUR WINGS AND PREPARE TO FLY.  
FOR YOU WILL BE.....COME A BUTTERFLY.  
OOH FLY UP AND LEAD IN TO THE SUN,  
IF YOU SHOULD RETURN TO ME, WE TRULY WERE MEANT TO BE..  
SO...SPREAD YOUR WINGS AND FLY.......BUTTERFLY..  
  
  
_So what do you think? Next part Trunks and Pan. I hope you enjoyed it!  
  



	5. Confession 6

Confession 6  
  
Authors Notes: Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out, and thanks to fluffy for all he's/her great reviews, and to all the others. Well, Trunks was holding Pan, and Goten and Bra were out on there date. So, lets begin. The reason why I haven't posted any stories is because Noseless has been busy writing her story Waiting. If you don't mine bad grammar or spelling well, I'll post the stories I have? Well, Enjoy! You have been warned.  
  
  
If you walked into the room of Trunks Brief you would see to people in bless. But as the hours past, one of them was waking. Pan, slowly broke away form Trunks strong embrace, and walked to the rest room, but before walking in she turned to look at the handsome man sleeping.  
  
"He looks like a child when he sleeps, so peaceful with no worry. I wish things could be like this forever." she said, as she turned in entered the rest room.   
  
As Pan was taking a shower, Goten and Bra arrived from there date.  
  
Outside  
  
"I had a great time." said Bra, leaning on the door.  
  
"So, did I. Maybe we can do it again?"  
  
"I would love that." she said as she gave him a sweet kiss, which he was gladly to return. When the kiss was over.  
  
"I better go, before Trunks comes down and sees us."  
  
"Yeah, Maybe I'll come over tomorrow and hang out with you guys."  
  
"That would be fun, well good night." she said as she opened the kitchen door, and entered.  
  
"Goodnight." as he watched her go inside, and he left.   
  
Bra went up stairs to see what Trunks and Pan were up to.  
  
"Hehe."  
  
Pan took a quick shower, when she stepped out, she realized she didn't have any cloths with her to change in, and she couldn't change back because she was stepping on the close and they were wet. "Damn, what am I going to do now? If I walk out there. What? If Trunks is awake." she said to herself as she walked up to the door and put her ear on it to see if she could hear anything. "I don't hear anything, he's still asleep. But knowing my luck, he'll wake up as soon as I step out." she said as she tighten the small towel around her, and ready to go straight to Bra's room. She opened the door, and yes there was Trunks fast asleep. So she decided to go slowly, not to wake him. She was almost there, until she heard a voice from out side the door." OH, no. Bra can't be home already" as she looked at the clock on the dresser that read 12:10am.   
  
"Damn." she yelled, covering her mouth. Hoping that Bra didn't hear her, but someone else did. Trunks woke up, when he heard someone yell Damn. He didn't feel Pan in he's arm so he looked around, and there was Pan, by the door. She looked freaked. That's when Trunks noticed she was barley being covered with that small towel, and too much was showing. "Pan!" yelled Trunks. This made Pan jump, and she let go of the towel that was keeping her descant, and looked at Trunks. Horrified. Trunks couldn't believe the site he had. There standing by he's door was a totally naked beauty. Outside, Bra heard to yell coming from Trunks bedroom, and rushed to see what happened. As she opened the door with so much force, she hit something that was behind it. Trunks jumped up from the bed, and started screaming at Bra.  
  
"Bra, what the hell do you think your doing? "  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked not knowing why he was yelling at her for. When Trunks pushed her aside and slammed the door shut, and there on the floor was a naked Pan unconscious.  
  
"Oh my God, Pan." yelled Bra. as she saw Trunks cover her and pick her up. "Wait, Trunks what the hell do you think you were doing with Pan, she is Naked. Did you guys? Oh my God, Gohan is going to kill you." she said in one breath.  
  
"Bra, it's not what you think?"  
  
"It's not what I think? Pan is completely naked, and what the hell was she doing behind the door? Forget about that I don't want to know." as she pushed him away to wake her friend. "Look, give me one of your long shirts so I can put it around her." Demanded Bra.  
  
"Hey, why don't you get it, and I'll help Pan, since it was you who hit her."  
  
"Yeah right. Like I'm going to let you put cloths on a naked girl."  
  
"Oh, yeah. I'm I'll get it." said a blushing Trunks.  
  
Bra, put on the shirt after kicking Trunks out the room, so he could let her change Pan. After she was done, she called for him. Pan was still unconscious.  
  
"Pick her up and bring her to my room." she damned. Trunks did as she asked and picked up Pan as gentle as he could and took her to Bra's room. Bra saw the was he so careful, and couldn't help but smile. They laid Pan down, and allowed her to sleep it off. Bra and Trunks walked out the room, and went down stairs.  
  
In the Kitchen  
  
Trunks, went to the fridge and took out some ham,and cheese. To make a sandwich. "Want one?" he asked to Bra, who sat down on one of the chairs. "Sure. So are you going to tell me what you and Pan were doing?"  
  
"We were doing nothing?" he said as he placed the materials on the counter.  
  
"Oh, so Pan was just naked for no reason."  
  
"Look, I don't know why she was naked. We wee sleeping."  
  
"Ha! Sleeping as together."  
  
"If you let me finish, and yes, but not that way." he said as he gave he's sister an evil look.  
  
"Finish." she said giving him a smile.  
  
"Well, we fell asleep, and I heard her yell. I woke up and there she was standing by the door with a small towel. You will have to ask her what she was doing, because I have no clue."  
  
"Yeah, sure. You don't have to tell me." she said as she took the sandwich he just finished and headed out to the living room. Trunks stood there in he's own thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, we were doing nothing." as he made him self a sandwich and followed Bra to the living room.  
  
  
I know short, sorry. I'll make the next chapter a little longer. Next part. Pan wakes up, or is she awake. Something has happened to the world she new, and she was taken to the far off future. Were she meets important people of her future life. If your wondering what I'm planning well, you will just have to continuereading. Please Review!!!!  



End file.
